Sacrifice
by haru's
Summary: Tohru dies for the Sohma family. Kyo takes it badly and Yuki makes it his duty to make sure he doesn't do anything rash. Major ANGST warning.Kyoxyuki


Sacrifice

It was just a fleeting feeling at the back of his neck that made Yuki turn around and sure enough there was Kyo panting with his hands at his knees, eyes burning with tears. Yuki stared at him, he had never seen that weakness in Kyo before so raw and open for all to see. Yuki stepped toward his cousin cautiously, holding his hand out without noticing it.

"Kyo what is it?"

"That bastard…" Kyo sobbed, turning away from the offered hand.

"Please, tell me.." Yuki felt his own voice break. _What could have possibly happened_,

Kyo fell on the floor clawing the dirt. …_that you'd break in front of your vowed enemy.._

"She's gone,Tohru, she's gone, I'll kill him," he repeated over and over scratching and shredding at his own skin.

Yuki saw blood drip from him and as the words hit him he froze and sank to the floor next to his cousin. Cold arms wrapped around Kyo's, keeping him from hurting himself more. "Stop let me, please just let me."

The near insanity in his voice was what kept Yuki from breaking down completely himself. If Yuki wasn't there for him right now, he didn't know what would happen. The orange haired boy had a way of being rash.

It didn't rain, the clouds didn't come to shade the two distraught boys. The sun showed brightly like a mocking smile. Their god had won.

There was no formal funeral. Akito ordered that anyone who disobeyed would join her to her grave. So her family, her grandfather, and her adopted one who had so flourished with her love sat solemnly around her ashes.

"You will not be forgotten for what you have given our family, your love, your courage, your warmth and your sacrifice. You asked nothing from us and we took all from you, that had not already been taken. We thank you and hope you can forgive us." The words were whispered by one's mouth, but it doesn't matter who, for they all felt the same.

Kyo got up and left, Yuki following quick behind. Realized he was being followed he sprint to the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Yuki didn't think twice before knocking it down. Clutching a blade to his tanned throat, it was thrown out of his hand with an angry shove.

"You idiot, she died for us you selfish bastard, how dare you. You should go to hell."

"I should"

"What?"

"It's all my fault. He wanted my life, but she offered hers without telling anyone." The crazed look glazed again in his eyes. He cringed waiting for a reaction.

"Than all the more reason to live. Live for her. The life she could of lived."

Kyo look turned to one of confusion he was sure that after he told the truth the silver haired boy with eyes of ice would definitely kill him. He would of asked why he hadn't , but he was already gone.

"Four years, you know."

"Hn?" Yuki looked up from his textbook, slightly startled by his previously quiet roommate.

"Four years since she was taken."

The other boy nodded "I know, I went to her grave early today."

"Why didn't you bring me?"

"I didn't want to see you like that again, I'm sorry."

"Like what?"

"Like you were already gone yourself."

There was an awkward silence before Yuki got up and left the room. "Would you like some tea?"

"Shut up you damn rat, don't try to distract me and pretend everything's all right."

"She'd of rathered you didn't mope, Kyo. Its hard for me too, but I rather think of this day to be thankful, for her kindness. I know this might sound horrible, but I'm glad your still here." Yuki leaned against the wall holding two cups of tea.

"That is horrible, don't say things like that."

"I'm sorry" _That girl was my guardian angel, the day she saved Kyo she saved me from following him. It sounds crazy, but somehow I know if he left I would have followed him. I realized that the day he held a blade to his own throat. I guess the way he loves her,..I...must…I must love him._

"Now what's up with you? I thought you said no moping."

Yuki smiled gently "I'm not moping, I'm being grateful"

"Whatever." Kyo rolled over on the tattered sofa.

end???

tbc?

I dunno I thought it was way too angsty. You tell me if I should end it or not.


End file.
